My Stalker and Me
by x Where the Wild Roses Grow x
Summary: Ray's a total opheliac for Kyle! Will his ingenious plans to stalk Kyle fail? Will he get a sane hobby? Will Natalie ever let him dress himself? All these questions and more will be answered in time.
1. Prologue

**I have returned. I'm bored, waiting for my nails to dry, ate a bunch of candy corn, took my meds, and it's 10 p.m., so this is incredibly pointless and you might find it stupid and creepy. But that's okay too.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rune Factory or any of its characters.**

* * *

Ray listened to the farmer get scolded by his mother for working himself too hard. Kyle was in the clinic again due to a cold. Apparently, he was in the Padova Mountains for two days straight, doing God knows what.

"Bye now, Kyle. Don't stay up late anymore. It's not good for your health," Natalie gently chided Kyle as he was walking into the waiting room and out of the doctor's office.

"It won't happen again, I'm sorry," he laughed nervously and turned to Ray. "Your mom's really worried, huh?"

Ray stared at him blankly for a while then snapped out of his trance. "Oh yes, she's always like that. She's very passionate about taking care of people. I hope to be like her one day," he babbled.

"Yeah, she's great all right. Well, Ray, I've gotta get going now. I saw a request on the board from Rosalind," he paused to blush, and Ray slightly grimaced, "so I'm gonna get going now. See ya!"

Ray mumbled an inaudible 'bye' and huffed to himself. Everyone thought he was in love with Rosalind, but no, he loved Kyle. But he couldn't tell anyone because his mother would probably cut his allowance. That would be tragic.

Natalie heard his huff and walked out of the office. "Dear, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, mother. I'm just tired. I didn't get a lot of sleep last night," he answered.

"Would you like some lamp grass tonight?"

"No, thank you."

"All right, dear." She headed back into her office, and Ray sighed to himself.

It was the truth, he hadn't slept a lot last night. But it all Kyle's fault. He couldn't get the red-headed farmer out of his mind. All night, he pretended his pillow was Kyle and had a mock wedding with it, and a mock wedding night. He finished at four in the morning, and he woke up at six. Thinking about this reminded him, he needed to sneak into Kyle's house tonight. He wanted to take a picture of his face and tape it to his pillow, so he could look at it during his mock wedding nights.

Of course, no one knew of this obsession with Kyle, since he'd be an outcast in the village and Natalie would cut his allowance. Did he mention his allowance being cut meant no more pink melons? Well, he wouldn't get anymore of the pink melons he loved as much as Kyle if his mom knew about his secret love. Right now it was four in the afternoon...and he saw Kyle head east...but wasn't he going to the request board? Oh well, it didn't matter anyways.

"Mother, I'm going to the bath house now."

"Okay, dear. Be careful in there."

He smiled and bid her goodbye, but mentally complained to himself. She always treated him like such a child. She didn't even let him dress himself, but he wasn't going to complain to her about it. As a matter of fact, he was so excited to possibly see Kyle naked that he brushed the whole ordeal off.

He couldn't wait to get in the bath now.

* * *

**...I didn't finish it last night. I know it's short, but it's a prologue, and I don't intend for this to be long. But has anyone found Ray creepy? I always thought he was creepy and dressed like a little girl.  
**

**Ray: I like PINK MELON.**

**...**

**...okay?  
**


	2. Bath and Beyond

**I'm going to be honest with you guys, I'm making this up as I go along. And my cat has her paw on my hand now, so it's really hard to type. Just thought I'd share that with you.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rune Factory.  
**

* * *

****"Hi Ray! Are you here to take a bath?" Julia greeted with a bright smile.

"Yes I am," Ray said back just as cheerfully, handing her the fee. She thanked him profusely and he went to the men's bath. Just as he expected, Kyle was sitting in the middle of the large bath. He mentally squealed.

"Hey again! You here to take a bath?"

"Yes," Ray responded, stripping. He didn't know why everyone kept asking him that; it was the bath house, after all.

"Hm," Kyle mumbled, leaning against the edge and shutting his eyes. Ray slid in next to him, causing his eyes to snap open.

"Heh, sorry. I usually sit here. I won't bother you."

Kyle nodded then shut his eyes again. Ray's eyes roamed over Kyle's lean, yet slightly muscular chest. He felt a sliver of drool run down his chin, and he wiped it off. He felt so ashamed of himself. He's not a toddler or a dog, why is he drooling? His hand slowly inched its way in between Kyle's legs when suddenly a wild Herman appeared, snapping Kyle out of his twilight sleep, and Ray out of his perverted trance. Kyle had yet to notice anything out of place.

" Heeeello. Kyle, Ray," he drawled, stripping beside the bath. Without warning, he did a cannon ball into the bath, sloshing out most of the water. It was a disturbing site.

"Aaaah! Well, you guys, I gotta get out of the bath now before I pass out. Bye!" Kyle got out and dried off, then left. Ray snorted at Julia's fussing outside the bath. Apparently some of the water was in the lobby.

"I'll see you around Herman, I was just heading out myself," Ray said, getting out. Although he was cursing Herman with every obscenity he could think of, he was too polite to voice any of it. Besides, what if he told Mother?

"Byeeeeeee, Ray!"

As Ray was stepping out of the bath house, he could've sworn he saw someone slip around the corner. He headed back to the clinic to lament about his failure.

That night, Ray snuck out of his house (quietly, he wouldn't want Mother to catch him), and made the short walk to Kyle's farm armed with a camera. Upon reaching the farmhouse, he climbed up the wall of vines covering the old house, and with much difficulty, slid open the window to Kyle's bedroom.

Fortunately for him, Kyle was a heavy sleeper, so maybe he could do other stuff to him. He whipped out his camera and took a picture of Kyle's face. The camera caused a loud snap and a bright flash, causing Kyle to jump. Ray panicked before launching himself head first out the open window, landing in a crumpled heap in front of the house. He scrambled to the thick bushes.

He saw Kyle drag himself to the window and look around before slamming it shut and went back to bed. He let out a breath he had held. That was close. But on the bright side, he got his picture of Kyle.

Quickly but quietly, he skipped back to the clinic. After locking it back up, he ran up to his bedroom and taped the picture to his pillow, then jumped on top of it and started cuddling it.

"Oh, Kyle, your chest is so warm and soft..."

Ray heard a quiet scratching at the window. He snapped his head toward the window and caught a glimpse of a figure's head fall down. Then there was an audible 'thud' and groaning.

Ray shrieked and ran to his mother's room to sleep in bed with her, resulting in Alicia's muffled complaints from within her own room, and an irritated Natalie.

* * *

**Is someone stalking Ray? It looks like it. My cat's gone now, and she left sometime when Ray was visiting Kyle. After she gave me a few glares, several meows, and a bite.**


End file.
